Moving On
by Celestial Angel1
Summary: Epilogue. . . .Wonderful. . . . Matt and Sora's life after they reunite. They are married, all you Sorato ppl, so don't freak out. And they have a few kids. . . .how many? Read it, I'm not tellin'!
1. Chapter 1

Moving On  
  
**This is my third story posted on ff.net! I really appreciate the reviews I have gotten for my other two stories, "Something Like You" and "Standing Alone". **  
  
Moving On  
~*~Ice Angel~*~  
  
The sun was setting on another day in Odaiba Japan. The people of the city were returning home from work and school to spend the evening with their families. A chilly September wind blew through the balding trees, sending a barrage of orange and red leaves cascading to the ground gracefully. Matt Ishida walked alone down the busy street, carrying with him his bass. He was coming home from another band rehersal, and was exhausted from his busy day. He walked down past all the shops and stores, some of which were closing for the night. Matt stopped by a flower shop, taking notice of a girl trying to lift a pallet of seedilings on her own. It was Sora Takenouchi, Matt's long time friend.   
"Let me help you, Sora." Matt called as he walked over and helped Sora bring the plants inside the shop where her mother was busily putting other plants away for the night. Sora smiled and thanked Matt as he followed her out to help her with the other flowers.  
"Thanks a lot Matt, you don't have to help me put everything away. I can handle it, and besides, you look a little tired." Sora said cheerily as she lifted another pallet with the help of Matt and hauled it indoors.  
"It's okay, Sora. I want to help." Matt answered, setting the pallet down with the others. He wiped some of his messy blonde hair from his face and smiled wearily. Sora shrugged and made another trip outside, Matt following once again.  
"Stubborn!" Sora sighed softly. Matt grinned and punched Sora playfully.  
"Now that's the pot calling the kettle black!" Matt replied, laughing. Sora looked into Matt's blue eyes and smiled, then rolled her cinnamon ones and returned to the store with the last of the pallets. Matt watched her walk back in, and sighed loudly.  
"Why do I always end up feeling like she's more than just a friend?" Matt asked himself quietly. Sora waved at Matt from inside the store, and Matt waved back as he picked up his bass and continued his walk home.  
It hadn't always been this way. Matt and Sora had always been friends, but lately Matt felt as if there was something more between them. They shared everything together, all their thoughts, their secrets, everything. Matt felt like he was getting closer to Sora every day, and that worried him. He didn't want to fall for Sora.  
"She'd never feel the same about me." Matt concluded. He walked into his apartment he shared with his father and went straight into his room, Sora still on his mind. He couldn't get her out of his thoughts. All he could think about was how pretty she was, and how her auburn hair looked very lovely in the autumn. Matt shook his head and tried to do his homework, but Sora's image kept interrupting him.   
"She's supposed to be my friend, not my girlfriend." Matt whispered as he ran his hands through his hair and tried to concentrate on his work.  
Sora typed some figures into her calculator for the fourth time. She had been working on the same problem for about ten minutes, and still couldn't get her mind off a certain blue eyed boy she'd grown to adore.  
"It's completely unrequitted. . . " Sora admonished as she erased the problem again. Feeling defeated, Sora moaned and threw her hands up.  
"He doesn't like you, Sora!" she reminded herself aloud.  
Like Matt, Sora had started to have more than just friendly feelings. She had noticed lately that she talked to Matt more often, and tried to hang around him a little more. It wasn't anything like this when they were eleven. The hardly spoke back then. But now they were seventeen, and it seemed that they had grown closer overnight. Sora blew a piece of crimson hair out of her face and sighed.   
"He'd never feel the same about me. He has all those fan girls. . . . " Sora whispered as she tackled her homework again.  
The next day, Sora was walking through the halls when someone tapped her shoulder lightly. She turned around to face Matt, who was smiling casually. Sora blushed slightly as she tried to remind herself that Matt was a friend, and nothing more.   
"Hey Matt." Sora said brightly.   
"What's up, Sora?" Matt asked, almost sounding nrevous. Sora shrugged and looked up at the ceiling.  
"Oh not much, how about you? Any rabid fans out there haunting you today?" Sora replied.  
"No, actually I sicked them on Tai. . . ." Matt commented. Sora laughed out loud.  
"You didn't! He'll be so mad at you!" Sora said as she continued to laugh a little. Tai was the captain of the soccer team, and one of the most popular guys at school. Whenever a bunch of girls bothered him, he'd send them Matt's way, causing Matt to have to run frantically to a class or home or wherever he could hide.  
"Yep, I did. Serves him right to tell them where I'm hiding out all the time!" Matt joked. Sora walked with Matt toward her next class.   
"Hey, Sora, there's something I have to ask you." Matt started. Sora felt her heart leap into her throat.  
'No way. . . . he's not going to ask me out. . . . is he?' Sora thought as she smiled weakly and nodded.   
"Um, I was wondering if you could help me with my Bio homework." Matt finished. Sora felt her heart fall through the floor as she looked down almost disappointedly. She recovered quickly and smiled.  
"Sure, Matt. How about tonight after I get off at the shop?" Sora answered. Matt nodded.  
"Sounds good. Well, I have to go. Thanks Sora, you're a sweetheart." Matt said. Sora noticed Matt blush slightly as he turned and walked the other way.  
'What was that about?' Sora thought as she went to her next class.  
Matt met Sora at the flower shop that day after school and walked with her to her house, where her mother was already making dinner. Upon seeing Matt, Mrs. Takenouchi grinned and waved from the kitchen.  
"Hello Matt, are you staying for dinner?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked cheerfully.   
"Not tonight, Sora's just helping me with my Biology homework, then I'll be on my way." Matt replied as he followed Sora to her room. Soon they were busily working on the nights homework.  
"And this is the patella, it's also known as. . . . .Matt, are you listening?" Sora asked agitatedly. It was the third time she had stopped to make sure Matt was following what she said. Matt stopped staring at his book and looked sharply at Sora.  
"What was that?" Matt asked. Sora smacked herself on the forehead as she groaned in mock agony.  
"You aren't listening to a word I have said, are you?" Sora accused. Matt nodded slowly.  
"I'm sorry, but I sort of have something on my mind." Matt replied. Sora looked at Matt quizzically.  
"Tell me." Sora stated, putting down her book and turning her attention to Matt. Matt swallowed hard, and sighed.  
"Well, there's this friend of mine, and he well. . . . .he likes a girl." Matt began. Sora grinned.   
"Are you going to play matchmaker, Matt?" Sora teased good naturedly. Matt shook his head and smiled somewhat shyly.  
"I don't know what he can say to her to make his feelings known." Matt said. Sora nodded, understanding.  
"If it were me he liked, all he'd have to do is tell me." Sora replied simply. Matt stared at Sora and smirked.  
"It's that easy, huh?" Matt asked. Sora nodded, and turned to her book again. Matt took Sora's hand in his. Sora looked up at Matt, who looked into her reddish-brown eyes seriously.  
"I like you, Sora." Matt started. Sora opened her mouth to reply, but her mother walked in.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but your father called, Matt, and dinner's ready at your house. He told me to have you come home now." Mrs. Takenouchi said light-heartedly. Sora looked at Matt, who smiled.   
"We'll continue this tomorrow." Matt said as he got up and collected his things, leaving Sora sitting on the floor of her room completely dumbfounded.  
'Oh. . . . .my. . . . .GOSH! He likes me. . . . he likes me back. . . . . wow!' Sora thought as she jumped up off the floor and threw her hands into the air happily.  
Matt walked down the street toward his house solemnly. He noticed that when he told Sora that he liked her, she gave him this funny "what-the-hell?" look.   
'Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. She must not feel the same way. Boy, Matt, have you made yourself look stupid, or what!' Matt thought, walking into his apartment and closing the door softly.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks again for all the support! I'm really excited about writing this one, I think it might be good. It's definitely going to be Sorato, so rest assured, I wouldn't have anything come between my favorite couple. . . . yet! We'll see what the next chapters bring. Keep reviewing, I love readin' 'em!**  
  
Moving On  
~*~Ice Angel~*~  
Chapter 2: Together At Last  
Matt walked into his apartment building and flopped onto the couch in his living room heavily. He had just told his best friend that he liked her, and to him, things didn't seem to be reciprocated. Sora didn't really seem to be happy about Matt's confession, which scared him immensely.   
"What if she thinks of me as only a friend? I must have sounded like such a loser!" Matt scolded himself aloud. Matt's father walked in as Matt spoke to himself.  
"Who thinks you're a loser?" Matt's dad asked. Matt whirled around and faced his father, his face red as he realized what his father might have heard. He never talked much about girls with his dad, and whenever the topic came up, there'd be an awkward silence that followed. Matt shrugged and turned around again as Mr. Ishida sat down in a chair next to the couch.  
"It's nothing. . . " Matt replied, avoiding the subject like it was the plague. He hated how he and his dad couldn't talk about women, how they couldn't really talk about anything. The two of them had nothing really in common between them, which made living together rough, but tolerable.  
"I know it's about something. Is it a girl, Matt?" Mr. Ishida prompted, trying to be helpful to his son. Matt blushed madly and looked at his dad.  
"Yeah, it is." Matt replied, expecting another period of uncomfortable quiet that always ensued after anything dealing with women was brought up.  
"Care to talk about it, son?" Mr. Ishida offered. Matt's eyes opened wide as he looked at his father in shock. Richard Ishida, Mr. I-Know-Nothing-About-Women, asking Matt to devulge in his secret proclamation of love for a girl? It was almost too much for Matt's mind to register.  
"S-sure, dad. I didn't think you liked to talk much about women." Matt stammered, still slightly shocked. Matt's dad waved his hand for Matt to continue, and Matt took a breath.  
"Well, you see, I told someone I liked them tonight. Not just anyone, my best friend Sora. I don't know if she feels the same or not, because I had to leave before I got the chance to get a reaction from her. I don't know what she thinks, really. I got this weird look from her, almost like she didn't believe me. What should I do?" Matt explained. Mr. Ishida nodded carefully, taking in all the information.  
"Well, Matt, I would go back over there and get it straightened out. That or call her, I don't know. There's nothing you can do if she doesn't like you in a more than friendly way." Mr. Ishida replied, scratching his head as he spoke. Matt sighed and got up to leave.  
"I'll be right back, dad. I have to face this one way or another, right?" Matt joked nervously. Mr. Ishida nodded, and closed the door behind his son.  
"Good luck, Matt." Mr. Ishida said to himself.  
Sora was laying on her bed, her ear to the phone as she chatted with her friend Mimi Tachikawa in America. She rolled onto her stomach and twirled her strawberry hair in her fingers as she relayed her day to Mimi.  
"So Matt told me something interesting today." Sora mentioned nonchalantly.   
"What did he tell you?" Mimi asked. She was still the same Mimi Sora remembered as a child. She was still a gossip, and was still obsessed with pink, which was evident just by looking at her bright pink hair. Sora smiled absently as she recalled what Matt had told her about his feelings for her.  
"He told me he liked me as more than a friend tonight." Sora answered. She silently counted to three, then pulled the phone away from her ear as Mimi shreiked ecstatically.  
"Oh my gosh that's great! That is great, isn't it??" Mimi squealed happily.  
"Yeah it's good, but how do I tell Matt I like him too?" Sora returned. The line was quiet for a moment, then Mimi spoke.  
"I'm sorry, but it sounded like you said you didn't tell him how you felt. Must be a bad connection." Mimi suggested. Sora laughed out loud.  
"I would have, but my mom came in and told Matt his dad called and he had to leave, so I couldn't. So what should I say? You were always better with this kind of thing than I was." Sora asked.  
"I would tell him the first chance you have. Well, my friend, it's late here in the U.S. and I have school tomorrow. Let me know how it goes." Mimi responded.   
"I will. Talk to you later Mimi." Sora stated as she hung up the phone. Mrs. Takenouchi walked into Sora's room after knocking.  
"Someone's here to see you." Sora's mom said, smiling. Sora looked at her clock and looked back at her mother curiously.  
"Who'd be here at ten o'clock at night?" Sora asked herself. She walked past her beaming mother into the living room of her apartment to find Matt sitting in a chair facing the other way. Sora's heart leapt as he turned and smiled an irresistable yet nervous smile at her.  
"Hey Sora. I just came over to talk to you." Matt said as Sora seated herself next to Matt.  
"What's up?" Sora asked, though she was completely aware of what was going on. It took all of Sora's self discipline to not kiss him right there. Instead she looked cooly at Matt, who swallowed and began hesitantly.  
"Well, I kinda told you something today about me liking you, and I. . . . well. . . . I wanted to know. . . . ." Matt stammered. Sora smiled and took his hand in hers gently, her eyes locking with Matt's.   
"I do. I like you too, Matt." Sora said quietly. Matt smiled and let out a breath he'd been holding for a few seconds.  
"Why couldn't I tell you sooner?" Matt asked Sora, who had moved closer to him and was holding both his hands in hers.  
"I don't know. Let's not worry about it, huh? There's only one thing I want right now, and I have it right here with me." Sora replied. Matt moved closer to Sora, their lips growing closer every second. They finally connected in a sweet kiss both had wanted for some time. When they parted after a few blissful seconds, Matt smiled and gazed into Sora's eyes lovingly.  
"So are we official?" Matt asked softly. Sora nodded and kissed Matt again, this time becoming more frenzied. After what seemed like an eternity, the need for oxygen spilt the couple apart.   
"I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Matt said. He smiled and got up and followed Sora to the door.  
"Good night, Yama." Sora sighed as Matt left her apartment. She closed the door and leaned against it contently.  
Matt walked into his apartment and woke his father, who was sleeping on the couch with the newspaper. Mr. Ishida looked around in a sleepy daze, then noticed Matt standing beside him.  
"So, how did it go, Mattie?" Mr. Ishida asked wearily. Matt grinned from ear to ear and sat down.  
"I'm a boyfriend!" Matt cried happily.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**What's up, everyone?! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but something happened at my high school. On Friday, a boy was hit and killed at the school by a girl from my school. So I've been a little preoccupied. But anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**  
  
Moving On  
Chapter Three  
Matt looked in the mirror one last time, checking his appearance for the millionth time that night. He adjusted the collar on his black button down shirt and smoothed the fabric as he stared at his reflection nervously. His first date with Sora was tonight, and he wanted to look good for her. Matt moved strands of fair hair into place, making sure it was perfectly set. He left his room and grabbed his jacket. Mr. Ishida stopped Matt before he left the apartment.  
"Hey, you're going to leave without saying goodbye to your old man, are you?" Mr. Ishida kidded. Matt smiled a crooked smile, and said goodbye to his father.  
"So where are you and Sora going?" Mr. Ishida asked nonchalantly. Matt rolled his eyes and smiled. It wasn't every day that his father kept tabs on his whereabouts.  
"We're going out to eat at this little Italian place, then we're going out to a club to go dancing." Matt explained. Mr. Ishida nodded approvingly, and Matt stepped out the door, walking quickly to Sora's house, which wasn't far from his.  
Sora brushed her hair slowly, letting it fall onto her shoulders lightly. She was wearing the outfit Mimi had suggested, a black mini skirt and a medium blue shirt, which brought out her hair color. Her cinnamon eyes sparkled as she put the finishing touches on her makeup and waited in the living room for Matt. Her mother was still at the flower shop working, so Sora was slone until Matt arrived. The doorbell rang minutes later, and Sora practically leapt out of her seat to the door, where Matt was waiting on the other side, a white rose in his hand. Sora grinned and took the flower, going into the kitchen to put it in some water. Matt followed and held Sora from behind as she placed the rose in a glass of water. Sora sighed as Matt kissed her neck tenderly. Matt held Sora closely, taking in the smell of her strawberry hair.  
"I missed you, Matt." Sora whispered. Matt smiled and turned Sora to face him, their faces inches apart.  
"And I missed you. . . " Matt murmmered as they met in a sweet kiss. Seconds later, they parted and grabbed their coats, running off into the night as they began their first date.  
The restaurant was a cozy little Italian place on the corner. The tables were on a small patio enclosed with lattice, with some ivy vines hung all over. Red and white checkered tablecloths covered the round tables, a candle in a wine bottle adorning the center of each table. The room was dim, only being lit with candles scattered about. Matt seated Sora, then sat down himself.   
"Such a gentleman!" Sora praised, making Matt blush ever so slightly. The waiter came out of the kitchen, and took the orders, returning soon after with two glasses of red wine. Matt held Sora's hand as they chatted about everything from school to sports to music. Finally the waiter returned with two plates of spaghetti and meatballs.  
"This looks too good to eat!" Matt commented as the couple began to munch happily. Later there was nothing left on either plate.   
"That was so good! I can't believe I ate all of it, there was so much, you know!" Sora remarked as Matt paid the bill.  
"I know, when I first saw it, I thought I wouldn't be able to eat all of it either, but it was so good, I guess there was no problem!" Matt added, walking Sora out into the evening, his arm around her waist.  
"I was thinking we could go dancing." Matt said as they continued down the street toward the club.  
"That sounds great! I love to dance, don't you?" Sora said, taking Matt's hand in hers. Matt walked with Sora in silence until they arrived at the club, which was practically bursting with people.  
"Looks crowded. You want to wait in line?" Sora asked. Matt shook his head, negatively, leading Sora on down the street.  
"Nah, I think I want to spend more alone time with you anyway. How's the park sound instead?" Matt replied, looking into Sora's brilliant eyes. Sora looked into Matt's azure eyes, finding herself melting in his gaze.  
"That sounds even better." Sora said quietly. The couple walked into the park and sat down at the base of a giant oak tree. Matt out his arm around his girlfriend and drew her closer as they watched the sun setting, the orange light accenting their faces as they looked onward. Matt turned and looked at Sora, who was still watching the sun fade away. He turned her face to his and smiled a lopsided smile at her, making her giggle.  
"What's with the smile?" Sora asked. Matt's grin widened slightly.  
"I was smiling at how wonderful tonight has been. Even if we didn't get to go dancing, we will later. All that matters is that I'm with you, the girl of my dreams." Matt said softly. Sora sighed happily and leaned her head on Matt's shoulder, locking their hands together.  
"I think I'm in love with you Matt." Sora said suddenly. Matt looked down at Sora, who was looking up at him with admiration. He tilted his head down and kissed Sora on the mouth, opening her mouth with his tongue. They made out for a few minutes, then sat in silence, simply gazing adoringly at each other.   
"I think I love you too, Sora." Matt replied, his beautiful blue eyes glimmering with happiness as he spoke. Sora cuddled closer to Matt, eventually falling asleep in his embrace. Matt ran his hands through Sora's shoulder length hair contently. Soon the time came to take Sora home, so Matt woke her up, shaking her gently.   
"Wake up, sweetie, time to go home." Matt whispered. Sora stirred, sitting up drowsily.   
"You let me sleep this long?" Sora exclaimed, looking at the starry sky then at Matt.  
"I couldn't bring myself to actually wake you up. You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping." Matt replied. Sora got up and pulled Matt to his feet quickly, kissing him when he was standing. They walked home hand in hand, stopping finally at Sora's apartment. Matt and Sora faced each other and hugged tightly.  
"I had a great time tonight, Matt." Sora said as they parted. Matt smiled and kissed Sora gently.  
"So did I." Matt replied. Sora gave Matt a quick kiss before opening the door and walking inside, turning to face Matt outside.  
"See you tomorrow." Sora whispered, her voice low.   
"Oh yeah." Matt replied, smiling another one of his trademark smiles. Sora closed the door and leaned against it, her heart pounding. It had been such a wonderful evening, and she didn't want it to end. Slowly, Sora replayed the events in her mind as she went into her room and changed to go to bed.  
Matt walked home as if his feet were on air. It had been one of the best nights of his life, and he was still high on the events of the night. He opened the door to his apartment and came face to face with his father. Matt looked at Mr. Ishida's sad face worriedly.  
"What's wrong dad?" Matt asked fearfully, praying his mother and brother were okay wherever they were.   
"Your grandfather has passed away, Matt. I'm sorry." Mr. Ishida said, his voice trembling. Matt stared at his father in shock.  
"I'm sorry dad. . . " Matt replied as he put his hand on his fathers' shoulder while the older man cried in anguish.   
Matt called Sora the next day and told her to tell his teachers he wouldn't be at school for a couple weeks since he'd be traveling to Great Britain for the funeral.   
"Oh Matt, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Sora asked.   
"No, just try and let my teachers know that I'll be back, and when I come home, I'll do all the makeup work required." Matt replied sadly.   
"I'll miss you, Matt." Sora said quietly. Matt sighed, wanting very much to hold her in his arms.  
"I'll miss you too. I wish I could see you before I leave, but my flight leaves while you are at school, so I guess I'll have to wait." Matt answered, a tear forming in his eyes.  
"I'll be at the airport waiting for you to come home, okay?" Sora said.   
"Yeah, that would be great. Well, I have to go, and so do you. You don't want to be late to school do you?" Matt sighed heavily.  
"I know. Talk to you when you come home." Sora added. She felt an urge to go over to Matt's place and give him one last kiss before he left.  
"Okay, bye Sora. I love you." Matt said as he hung up the phone.  
"I love you too." Sora whispered as she put the phone into its cradle.   
**Okay, this is it for now, I'll be back with more later. Matt and his dad go to the funeral, and find out something huge. . . . . they've inherited a house in Britain! What will happen if Matt moves away??? Read the next chapter to find out!**   
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey! Thanks for reviewing this chapter! I love getting feedback for my work! This is the next chapter of "Moving On". Matt and his dad go to Britain for the funeral, and find out that they have inherited something from Mr. Ishida's father. . . . a house. What on Earth will Matt do if he has to move?!?**  
  
Moving On  
Chapter 4  
  
The wind blew in heavy gusts as people clad in black filed through the bleak cemetary. Rows of stone slabs comemorating the deceased lined the large patch of land, some pink, some blue, but most slate gray. Women walked slowly, clinging to others and trying to keep their skirts from blowing up in the gusty wind. Matt and Mr. Ishida walked with the casket, each bearing a pall. Matt's icy eyes were brimmed with red from crying, as were Mr. Ishida's. After a long hike through the memorials, the procession stopped at an open grave.   
"You may be seated." the minister said solemnly. The people took their seats and listened to the sermon the minister delivered. After the minister was finished speaking, the casket was lowered into the ground, then covered with dark muddy earth. Matt looked up at the sky sadly, gazing at the gray clouds rolling across the sky.  
'Why did this have to happen? He wasn't even that old!' Matt thought. Mr. Ishida stepped over to his son and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. Matt relaxed slightly and looked over at his dad, who stared out across the cemetary blankly.  
"Who was that man talking to you, dad?" Matt asked curiously, looking at the srivled old man carrying a brown briefcase in his left hand as he stalked out of the cemetary quickly.   
"That was grandpa's attorney. He's got the will, and he wants s to come listen to the reading of it tomorrow. I think we've inherited something." Mr. Ishida answered, his voice tired and mournful.   
"Come on, dad, let's go. You should rest a little." Matt offered as he walked with his father toward the limosine waiting outside the gates for them.   
Sora flopped down on her bed heavily, burrying her face in her pillow. It had only been two days without Matt, but to Sora, it felt like three eternities. She sat back up and picked up her diary from off the desktop ad began to scribble furiously.  
'Dear Diary,   
I miss Matt so much! It's only been a couple days, and I miss everything about him, his scent, his touch. I want to hold him in my arms and kiss him, but he's so far away, and he won't be back until the end of the week. I think it's going to kill me not to see him until then! Oh well, what can I do but wait?' Sora wrote hastily. The phone in her room rang, and Sora spung for it, picking it up quickly.   
"Hello??" Sora asked, praying Matt was on the other end. Her eyes lit up as a familiar voice spoke on the other end.  
"Hey there, did you miss me?" Matt asked, his voice low and sexy as he spoke into the phone, sending chills up Sora's spine.  
"Yes, very much. How is everything in Britain?" Sors asked, clinging to every word he said. Matt sighed loudly, startling Sora.  
"They're going okay, the funeral was this morning. My dad's doing alright, but he was a wreck earlier." Matt replied, cradling the reciever with his shoulder.  
"When are you coming home? I miss you so much." Sora questioned. She listened to her boyfriend's breath on the line.  
"We have to be at the attorney's office tomorrow to listen to the reading of the will, so maybe we'll be home late tomorrow, but I don't know. I'll call you though." Matt replied, loosening his tie carefully. Someone knocked on Matt's hotel room door suddenly.  
"Someone's here, Sora, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Matt said as he walked as far as the cord would allow him.   
"Yeah, okay. Well, goodnight, and Matt, I love you." Sora breathed.   
"I love you too, Sora. More than you'll ever know." Matt replied, hanging the phone back onto the cradle. Matt opened the door to a petite blonde girl with a cart full of food.   
"Is this the Ishida room?" the girl asked, her British accent evident. Matt nodded, looking into her blue eyes as he ushered the girl inside.  
"This is from your father, Richard. He says he won't be in for dinner tonight, so you go ahead and eat without him." the girl stated as she adjusted the small red cap on her head thoughtfully.  
"Thank you very much." Matt responded as he tipped the girl and let her out of the room. Matt returned to the cart and began digging into the food, starting with the vegetable soup, and ending with the chocolate silk pie.   
"Who knew British food could be so good?" Matt asked himself. He glanced at the nightstand and looked at the clock. Ten o'clock. Matt shrugged and changed out of his good clothes and flopped down into his bed, thinking of Sora the whole time.   
'I really miss her. . . . . . ' Matt thought as sleep overwhelmed him completely.   
The next day in Great Britain was sunnier than the one prior. Matt and Mr. Ishida sat uncomfortably in two stiff wooden chairs in the attorney's office as they waited for the old man to arrive with the will. As if on cue, the attorney walked in, smoothing his frizzy white, untamed hair.  
"Someone needs a comb, huh dad?" Matt joked quietly. Mr. Ishida looked at Matt's messy blonde hair and chuckled.  
"He's not the only one." Mr. Ishida retorted good naturedly. Matt frowned, then punched his dad playfully. The attorney cleared his throat, bringing the men to attention. The wrinkled old man nodded contently, then seated himself, arranging numerous papers and forms as he did so.  
"I am Mr. Peabody, the late Mr. Ishida's attorney at law. I have here the last will and testiment of Mr. Ishida, and would like to read it aloud to you, the soul heir, Mr. Richard Ishida." the old man started, his voice crackly and generally old sounding. Mr. Ishida nodded.  
"You don't have to read the entire will, Mr. Peabody, just read about who inherits what." Mr. Ishida replied. Mr. Peabody shrugged, then retrieved a pair of bifocals from his jacket pocket and began reading.  
"To my grandson, Takeru Ishida Takaishi, I leave sixty thousand dollars. To my other grandson, Yamato Ishida, I leave sixty thousand dollars. To my daughter in law, Nancy Ishida Takaishi, I leave thirty thousand dollars. And to my only son Richard Ishida, I leave my entire estate, worth two million dollars, and also another twenty thousand dollars for his bank account." Mr. Peabody read. Matt and Mr. Ishida's eyes grew large as they realized what they had just heard.  
"Oh my Lord!" Mr. Ishida cried loudly. Matt stared at the attorney in complete shock, still unable to grasp the concept completely.  
"I didn't know Grandpa had so much money, dad." Matt whispered. The attorney smiled kindly.  
"I helped your grandfather when we were young to start investing, he said he wanted to make sure his family had means to support themselves when he passed away." Mr. Peabody claimed. Mr. Ishida and Matt stood up, both shaking the old man's hand before leaveing the office.   
"When we get home, pack all your things. We're moving over to Grandpa's house." Mr. Ishida declared as he tucked all the checks into his pocket. Matt stopped walking and stared forward.  
"Moving?! But dad, what about school? And Sora? Good God I love her, dad!" Matt protested. Mr. Ishida turned and looked at Matt carefully, taking note of the tears that threatened to fall from his face.  
"You can go to school here. There are a lot of wonderful academies in Britain. You'll be the best educated boy in the Ishida family." Mr. Ishida argued. Matt stood firm.  
"What about Sora, dad? You're the one who talked me into getting together with her!" Matt cried angrilly.   
"You will find someone else, Matt. We're moving, and that's final!" Mr. Ishida argued, his voice rising. Matt hung his head in defeat, and followed his father to the airport where their luggage was waiting at the terminal.  
Matt slept for the entire trip, dreaming about Sora and what he had to say. He imagined her being angry. He dreamt about her finding another boyfriend and forgetting him completely. Matt awoke with a start when the seatbelt bell sounded on the plane. His azure eyes scanned the plane, recognizing his surroundings at once.  
"Matt?" Mr. Ishida offered softly. Matt glared over at his father abgrilly.  
"Save it, dad. I'm going to move with you. But I'll tell you what, when I am an adult and have a year of college under my belt, I'm leaving. And I'm going back to Odaiba to Sora." Matt announced, his anger boiling beneath his seemingly cool exterior. Mr. Ishida nodded and turned his head away from his son sadly. The plane touched ground, shaking the passengers slightly.   
Sora stood at the exit to Matt's flight anxiously, her auburn hair up in a ponytail. She fiddled with her hair as she watched the plane land and approach the terminal. Her bright cinnamon eyes lit up as people began walking out of the exit. Sora watched impatiently for her boyfriend, and as he walked out of the exit, he spotted her standing in the back of the huge crowd. Matt snuck over to Sora and scooped her up into a hug.  
"Matt! Oh God, I missed you!!" Sora cried with surprise as she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck tightly. Matt smiled and leaned into a passionate kiss with his girlfriend. Sora accepted his kiss happily, slipping her tongue into his waiting mouth. Mr. Ishida stood a few feet away watching the scene, feeling terrible about moving Matt away from someone he loved so much. Matt and Sora parted, smiling at each other gently as they continued to hold each other.   
"Hello, Sora. Good to see you." Mr. Ishida said, sounding semi-cheerful. Sora smiled brightly and held Matt's hand as they began walking toward a cab.   
"Good to see you too. I was wondering if I could borrow your son tonight, I've been working on dinner for a couple hours, and I thought maybe he'd like to eat at my place." Sora asked politely.   
"That's alright with me. Make sure you are home by eleven, Matt. You're still only seventeen, and curfew is still eleven. That gives you two hours." Mr. Ishida agreed, walking to a different cab and getting in. Sora smiled and hailed another cab for her and Matt.  
"I've missed you so much, Matt." Sora whispered. Matt smiled and tried to speak, but was silenced by Sora kissing him as they piled into the cab hastily. The driver sped off toward Sora's house, carting the kissing teens with him.  
Sora opened the door of her house and let Matt in. She immediately went into the kitchen and pulled a small ham out of the oven. She basted the meat generously, then put the ham back into the oven. She stirred some vegetables on the stove and turned the heat up a little.   
"Wow, you made dinner, all right. Sheesh, could you cook a little more?" Matt exclaimed. Sora blushed and pulled a cherry pie out of the cabinet.   
"I wanted your first night home to be special." Sora explained. Matt grinned and kissed Sora's lips tenderly.  
"It already is." Matt stated simply. Sora released herself from Matt's grip and pulled the ham back out of the oven, placing it on the table, then following suit with the vegetables. The couple began to eat, chatting about things that had been happening in Odaiba in the past couple days.  
"Um, Sora, I have to tell you something." Matt said suddenly. Sora's face grew confused as she put her fork on her plate.  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" Sora asked. Matt sighed and started explaining the situation.  
"I don't know how to explain this, but dad and I have inherited some stuff. I inherited sixty thousand dollars. So did TK." Matt began. Sora gasped, then grinned.  
"That's wonderful! What did your father inherit?" Sora asked with interest. Matt looked down at his plate sadly.  
"A house. We're moving right away." Matt replied, his voice low and upset. Sora stared at Matt in shock.  
"Moving? To Britain? Oh God, Matt, no!" Sora cried, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Matt walked over to the other side of the table and brought Sora into a tight embrace. As she sobbed, Matt ran his hands along her back, trying to console her.  
"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, and I'll be back as soon as I can get out." Matt consoled. Sora stopped crying and looked into Matt's dazzling eyes.  
"I love you too, Matt, but do you think the distance will kill that? I mean, what if you fall for someone in Britain? What if I fall for someone here?" Sora asked, her voice choked with tears. Matt stiffened with each sentence.   
"I don't know. We won't know until it happens." Matt anwered. Sora nodded and hugged onto Matt again. The clock struck eleven, and Matt cringed in Sora's arms.   
"I have to go. I guess this is goodbye for now. I love you, Sora." Matt whispered, devastated. Sora kissed Matt feverishly.  
"I love you too." Sora whispered as Matt walked out the door, leaving her life for good. As the door closed, Sora broke down and bawled uncontrollably. On the other side of the door, Matt leaned his back against the wall and cried, large tears streaming down his pale face.  
  
  
**That's chapter four, all. The next chapter is coming up. It has been three years since Matt and Sora last spoke. Things have changed, Sora's with. . . . . .Tai!? What about Matt? We'll find out what happens when Matt comes home to Odaiba! Review this story please! I like to know how all of you feel about my writing!! Later!**  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Hellllooooo! Thanks to the one person who reviewed my latest chapter! You rule! Everyone else can be cool like that person and review too, right? Yer darn skippy! So read and review my latest chapter of "Moving On" please!? This one should begin to get into the whole ::covers head and dodges objects being thrown:: Taiora! Now, don't get me wrong, I like Taiora, but so far the people who have reviewed (you ppl ROCK!) have mostly been Sorato people. And a message for Sorato supporters: IT'S GOING TO END SORATO, SO DON'T QUIT READING! Matt has to win Sora back after a 3 year absence. Well, on with my li'l ficcie!**  
  
Moving On  
Chapter 5  
  
The harsh winter wind blew through the small town, sending shivers down the locals' spines. It had been a particularly cold winter that year, leaving most people of Britain inside to keep warm. A tall blonde with piercing blue eyes walked alone down the nearly empty sidewalk, a blue backpack on his shoulder. White puffs of air escape his pale lips as he continued hastily on his way toward his home. On the top of a small hilly patch of land stood a large beige house with trees all around it. The bare wood made the house look empty, like there was no life inside, though foutains and statues stood everywhere, each in working order. The young man walked through the gates in the front of the house, his eyes cast to the ground.  
Upon entering, the boy met an old butler, who removed his backpack and coat, hanging them on a shelf. He and the youth walked together to a large study,where an older man was working diligently. The butler cleared his throat, making the older man look up.  
"Master Yamato." the butler said, his British accent stuffy, sounding as if he had a bad cold. The older man smiled and motioned for Matt to sit, which he did.  
"Thank you, Morris." the man said softly. Matt watched Morris walk out the door, then rolled his eyes slowly.  
"Why does he still call me Yamato, dad? I have told him every day for the past three years to just call me Matt." Matt cried, his voice carrying a light British accent. Mr. Ishida smiled once more, smoothing his hair with his hand.  
"What brings you here, son?" Mr. Ishida asked, thumbing through some papers on his desk. Matt swallowed and sighed loudly.  
"I'm leaving. It's been three years. I'm twenty years old, completed high school, and have gone to two years of college here. I'm ready to go home to Sora." Matt stated firmly.  
"Matt, have you talked to her since you moved here?" Mr. Ishida asked gently, trying to ease the information he was going to give his son.  
"No. . . " Matt replied, beginning to worry slightly. Mr. Ishida cracked his knuckles as he continued.  
"Do you really think she has been waiting for you the way you've waited for her? I have brought in girls for you to date, and each one you turn down before they say a word. I honestly think that if you go back, she won't be there waiting." Mr. Ishida argued softly, toying with an ink pen. Matt's face fell. He'd never thought about her being loyal to him, though he'd been completely devoted to her. Not that they had tried to continue being together after Matt left, they had decided to be free. But Matt couldn't tear himself from her, and he never dated anyone in the whole three years he lived in Britain.  
"I never thought of that. But I have to go anyway. I have to know." Matt replied sadly. Matt's father looked at his son and sighed inwardly.  
"Go ahead. I'll have a plane ticket waiting for you when you get back from packing." Mr. Ishida said, picking up the phone and dialing the airline. Matt leapt up and ran to his room, where he packed all of his things he valued into three large bags. Before leaving the room, Matt looked back. The white walls were slightly bare, the carpet devoid of the usual clutter of his life. The light blue curtains were closed, the bed made. Matt sighed and proceeded down the stairs, where the limosine driver took his bags and put them in the trunk.  
"Goodbye dad." Matt said quietly as his father presented him with a plane ticket. Mr. Ishida smiled slightly and hugged his son tightly.  
"Come visit, you hear? And say hello to your brother for me too." Mr. Ishida said, choking back tears of pride for his boy, who was now spreading his wings and starting a life of his own. Matt parted from his father and got into the limo, waving as he drove away from the house and toward the airport.   
"Goodbye Britain, hello Odaiba!" Matt sang ecstatically, opening his wallet and looking at a faded picture of Sora.  
Sora opened the door to her apartment to be bombarded with flowers and kisses from a blonde haired boy with chocolate eyes. Sora giggled, and let the boy inside. She ran a hand through her mid length strawberry hair, her eyes sparkling.  
"Tai! You spoil me too much!" Sora admonished, taking the flowers and placing them in a vase. Tai grinned and took Sora in his arms, kissing her passionately. Sora returned the kiss, then parted with Tai, sitting on the couch.  
"Are you okay?" Tai asked, sitting next to Sora and taking her hand. Sora nodded, smiling.   
"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Sora replied nonchalantly. Tai shook his head and turned on the television. Sora sighed inwardly, and snuggled into Tai's shoulder, watching the movie that was on.   
Things hadn't been the same for Sora since Matt left. She didn't date anyone for a year and a half, trying to be completely committed to her lost boyfriend. But then Tai came along and made her feel almost like she did when Matt was around, so she dated him. It had almost been a year, and Sora was feeling torn between love and friendship with her new boyfriend. Sometimes she loved him, sometimes she really didn't. It wasn't Tai, he was wonderful. He paid attention to her, he gave her gifts. He was pretty much a perfect guy, except that she didn't love him. She was still in love with Matt, and it didn't seem like anything could stop it.  
Tai looked over at Sora and noticed the distant look in her eyes he was so used to by now. He knew Sora still loved Matt, but he didn't want to let her go himself. He was completely head over heels for Sora. But if she loved Matt, it was only a matter of time before he would have to release her from their relationship. Tai sighed and prayed that sometime would never come, as he loved Sora very very much. Sora looked up at Tai, who was looking at her, and smiled.  
"What?" Sora asked sweetly. Tai grinned.   
"Nothing, it's just you look so pretty today." Tai stated truthfully. And that was the truth. Sora had matured into a beautiful young adult, her face glowing with youth, her eyes sparkling with the joy of living. Sora blushed lightly as Tai leaned down and kissed her softly, becoming frenzied. Sora tried to resist without hurting Tai, but got caught up in the moment and began kissing back feverishly. She hadn't felt this way since she last kissed Matt three years ago.  
'Matt. . . . . ' Sora thought as she continued to kiss her boyfriend heavily. Tai and Sora stopped kissing when the doorbell sounded.   
"Come back soon." Tai said softly. Sora nodded weakly and walked to the door. Upon opening it, she came face to face with Matt. Instantly, her knees became weak, and she fainted on the spot. Matt caught Sora and held her to him tightly.   
"Sora? Are you okay?" Tai called. He rounded the corner and spotted Matt holding Sora, who was unconscious. Tai glanced at Matt, who stared at Tai.  
"What are you doing here?" they both asked in unison. Tai shook as he realized the consequences of Matt's return. He knew he was going to lose his only love forever. Matt could only stare blankly at Tai, hoping he wasn't with Sora.  
"I'm back for good now." Matt said, breaking the silence. Tai tensed visibly.  
"Why are you here?" Matt asked, his voice showing his fear. Tai shifted his weight onto his other leg.  
"Visiting Sora. She is my girlfriend, after all." Tai replied. Matt felt his heart fall through the floor as the news hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
**Heh heh, I'm going to leave this one here! Ha ha, now if you wanna know what will happen with everyone, you better read. And if you have any ideas, give them in your wonderful reviews. Maybe I could use them in this story! Chapter 6 will be here soon enough! By the way, I'm thinking about not continuing "Within Arms Reach" because for one, I don't get any feedback on it, and two, I don't think I'm too interested in it anymore. Well, let me know, if you want a continuance, review it. Later for now!**  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Good morning! This is the 6th chapter of "Moving On"! Tai and Matt have come face to face, Sora's unconscious from the initial shock of seeing Matt after so long (cuz you all know how cute Matt is, right?) and things are looking a little bad for Tai, though Matt thinks they are worse for him. Little does anyone know that the whole thing is about to get more confusing, since someone's going to propose? Who's Sora going to choose now? Will she stay with Tai, or go back to Matt after all this time? Read and review to find out!**  
  
Moving On  
Chapter 6  
  
Matt felt his heart sink through the floor when Tai told him that Sora was his boyfriend. He watched Tai smile weakly as he took Sora from him and carried her to the couch, laying her gently onto it. Matt observed from a few feet away as Tai stroked Sora's auburn hair, seething with jealousy. Tai looked up at Matt with huge brown eyes and motioned him over to have a seat in one of the chairs. Matt complied and sat in the nearest chair to Sora.  
"So. . you two are together, huh?" Matt stammered nervously. Tai smiled and rose to get some water and a cold cloth.  
"Uh-huh. About a year or so now." Tai said off handedly. Matt's eyes lowered disappointedly. Tai returned with a cold cloth and some water. He placed the cloth on Sora's forehead and set the glass on the coffee table.   
"Well, congrat-" Matt started. Tai put a hand up, silencing Matt suddenly. He looked at Matt seriously, his eyes intent.  
"I think she loves you still though. I have never felt that she's really with me when we're together, I think she envisions you. But that's not going to stop me. She's the love of my life right now, and I'm not going to let her get away." Tai asserted suddenly. Matt looked at his best friend in shock.  
"Maybe you're wrong. . . " Matt said. He knew Sora wouldn't be in a relationship if she wasn't serious about it. Tai shook his head and tried to wake Sora gently.  
"Sora, please wake up Sora." Tai pleaded, shaking her shoulders almost angrilly. Sora's rust colored eyes opened, and she sat up, rubbing her head.  
"What the. . . what happened?" Sora asked groggily. Matt took her other hand, making Sora turn and look at who was also in the room.  
"Matt!!" Sora cried. She looked like she was going to faint again, so Matt shook her gently.  
"Hey, stay with us. Yeah, it's me." Matt replied. Tai took his hand from Sora's and handed her the water he brought in, which she drank slowly.  
"What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd come back." Sora asked quietly. Tai looked at the two young adults and took his cue, walking into the bedroom and shutting the door.  
"I told you I would come back. I loved you Sora, and I still do now, even after three years." Matt answered, looking into her eyes and speaking with the most sincere of tones. Sora was taken by how Matt had changed, how he now carried a light British accent, which drove her crazy. How he looked so much more mature, so much more sophisticated. She sighed and gazed at her old boyfriend sadly.  
"I didn't think you were coming back. So I moved on, starting with Tai. He loves me very much, and I love him too, but not as much as I love you, Matt. I've never stopped loving you, I don't think I ever will." Sora said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Matt scooped her into an embrace, which she accepted readily. Matt looked into her eyes once more before leaning in and kissing Sora lightly. Sora wanted the kiss more then anything. She missed being held by Matt, smelling his colonge, tasting his kisses. It just wasn't the same with Tai. Matt was intoxicating to Sora. Matt parted from the kiss and got up to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Sora asked, her heart tearing into pieces over her situation. Matt smiled feebly and took his coat.   
"I can't do this. He loves you Sora, and I can't get in the way. I'm going to TK's to crash. You know the number, right?" Matt said, his voice showing his melancholy. Sora nodded and opened the door for Matt, letting him out. Upon closing the door to him, Sora leaned her head against the cool wood and sobbed silently. On the other side, Matt put a hand on the door as he put his forehead against it, choking back emotions he couldn't hold back much longer. He wanted her more than anything in the world, and she was out of reach. It tore him up inside to know he'd kissed her for the last time back there, and could never go back and do it again. Giving in, Matt walked down the hall and out of the building, tears brimming in his eyes.  
Sora flopped down on the couch, wiping the tears from her eyes. Tai walked out of the bedroom and sat beside her, putting an arm around her comfortingly. Sora smiled a small smile, and continued to stare at the television.   
"Sora, there's something I have to ask you. Now, don't freak out or anything, this is just a thought. I don't know any other way to ask you, so Sora, will you be my wife?" Tai asked, turning Sora's attention to the gigantic engagement ring he held in his hand.   
"Oh my Lord, Tai! It's gorgeous! Sora exclaimed. Tai smiled and put it on Sora's finger. It fit like a glove.  
"You like it?" Tai asked earnestly. He'd been saving for that ring for years, longer than he'd even been dating Sora.  
"I do. But I can't wear it. I have to think this through." Sora said decisively, slipping the small circle off her finger. Tai stopped her and put it back on.   
"Just wear it for now, okay? Until you are ready to decide." Tai remarked. Sora nodded and looked at the heart shaped diamond adorning the top of the ring. It really was a lovely ring, it seemed to cost a fortune to Sora. Tai's pager went off, sending Tai to the door quickly. Sora walked with him, opening the door.  
"You'd think this town would have a few less emergencies, wouldn't you?" Tai joked as he put on a blue EMT jacket. Sora smirked and gave Tai a quick peck on the cheek. Tai pulled her into an embrace and kissed her more.  
"Think this over, then call me. Okay?" Tai asked as he walked out to the hall. Sora nodded and closed the door. She immediately sank to the ground, holding her knees and putting her head down.   
"What am I going to do?" Sora asked herself aloud. She looked at the ring again, and began to sob uncontrollably.  
Matt reached TK's apartment after a long walk with the luggage he had. Loud music was streaming from TK's apartment, so Matt banged on the door loudly to draw attention to the fact that he was outside in a cold dark hallway. The music became quiet, and the door opened to a brown eyed girl and a blue eyed boy peering out through the small crack that the chain on the door allowed.  
"Matt!" They cried happily, slamming the door in Matt's smiling face. Matt shook his head and watched the door swing open, revealing TK and Kari, their faces beaming with happiness. Matt walked in and set his luggage down, allowing TK to take them to another room.  
"How are you? How was your trip?" Kari asked, leading Matt into the quaint little apartment.   
"I'm okay, the trip was fine. I see you and TK are hard at work." Matt replied, pointing to Kari's slightly rounded belly.  
"Um, yeah. I'm about five months along now. We've decided not to know what it is until it's born." Kari stated, blushing slightly. Matt nodded, then turned to TK, who had entered the room.   
"So how's life on your own? I mean, considering you really haven't been on your own. You got married real quick, didn't you two?" Matt asked, sitting on the couch casually.  
"Yeah, it's been hectic, but with the money I inherited to help pay rent, and my job to help out also, we're doing okay. I barely have to use any of the money Grandpa gave me anymore." TK responded proudly, wrapping one arm around Kari and smiling.   
"I have a job too, TK! I swear, he thinks his money is the only thing keeping us alive. I can work for another three, four months maybe. Daycare isn't that hard of a thing to do." Kari added, poking her husband.  
"And working at a phone company isn't? All I do is sit around and answer calls from pissy customers!" TK argued playfully. Matt grinned.   
"So that's what you all do. I see, well, what about everyone else?" Matt asked, trying to find out more about Sora in the three years he wasn't around.  
"We don't really keep up with all of them much anymore, especially since the baby's coming." Kari said simply.  
"I do know last time I checked, Joe was almost out of Med school. And Izzy's getting through college okay. Mimi's still in a Cosmetology school, and Tai's an EMT. I think Sora still works at the flower shop though." TK said, trying to think about if he was wrong or right.   
"And are you two going to college? I mean, this is your senior year, you should be thinking about that." Matt said.  
"TK's going while I take care of the baby. When he's out of college, he gets the baby, and I go to college." Kari announced, proud of the plan she'd made with TK. Matt smiled and nodded approvingly.   
"I'm glad this whole baby thing hasn't ruined your plans, you two." Matt stated. TK shrugged.  
"It has hindered them a little, especially for Kari, but we'll work through it, right dear?" TK said, hugging his wife, who nodded. Matt yawned and stretched his arms high above his head.  
"I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Matt stated as he got up and walked into his room, closing the door.  
"Goodnight." TK and Kari echoed after Matt called from his room.   
Sora looked at the phone and decided to dial Matt and tell him about her proposal from Tai. She began to dial TK's number, but stopped and hung the phone back up.   
"Why can't I do this?" Sora cried angrilly. She picked up the phone again and dialed the number. waiting after a few rings for someone to answer.  
"Takaishi's, this is Kari." Kari said into the phone.  
"Hello Kari, this is Sora." Sora said politely.   
"Oh hello! How are you?" Kari asked. Sora sighed, making Kari curious.  
"I'm fine, how are you and the baby?" Sora asked. She listened to Kari gush about how much the baby moved and how she saw the ultrasound pictures of it just a few days ago.  
"So what's up?" Kari querried after she was finished talking about the baby. Sora sighed softly.  
"Is Matt there yet?" Sora asked. Kari yelled out Matt's name. In the background, Sora heard Matt mumbling something about trying to sleep.   
"Hello?" Matt said, sounding slightly annoyed.   
"Hi Matt, it's Sora." Sora said as she sat down on her couch and took a sip of the water Tai had brought her earlier.  
"Sora! I didn't think you'd call. . ." Matt said, surprised. Kari and TK looked at Matt curiously, but turned around and made themselves look busy when Matt looked back at them.  
"Well, I wasn't going to until tomorrow, but I have something to tell you." Sora explained nervously, fingering the ring on her hand anxiously.  
"What's that? Is it about tonight, because I'm really sorry about that. I shouldn't have even gone there." Matt replied. Kari stared at TK, who shrugged. Matt turned around again and caught them eavesdropping this time. He motioned the teens to go away, which they did.  
"It's not that. I wanted you to kiss me. It's me. And Tai." Sora stammered, gathering all her courage to continue.  
'What? Could Sora be. . . no way, not Sora and Tai. . . . ' Matt thought as he ruled out pregnancy very quickly.   
"Is everything alright?" Matt asked, growing concerned with Sora's sudden silence.   
"Everything's fine, I just don't know how to tell you this. . . . " Sora answered, tears forming again in her eyes.  
"Tell me. You know you can tell me anything." Matt offered. He listened to Sora's nervous breathing on the other line.  
"Well, Tai. . . .he, well. . . . . heaskedmetomarryhim!!" Sora blurted rapidly. Matt froze in place, completely shocked.  
"Marry him?!" Matt asked, feeling his heart shatter slowly into pieces.   
"Yeah. . ." Sora replied, silent tears falling from her face. Matt slumped down onto a chair and ran his free hand through his hair.  
"Well, congratulations, Sora. I hope you two are very happy together. Send me an invitation, will you? Make it to Britain. I'm leaving in a couple days to go back home." Matt stated, his heart broken entirely by the news. Sora tried to protest, but Matt hung up the phone, ending the conversation.   
'No. . . . ' Sora thought as she began to sob uncontrollably.   
Matt picked up the phone again and dialed his father with his phone card, so TK and Kari wouldn't have a large bill to pay later.   
"Send me a ticket home, dad, will you?" Matt said sadly when his father picked up the phone. Mr. Ishida sighed, pitying his son.  
"She's gone, isn't she?" Mr. Ishida asked, trying to console his wayward son. He heard Matt sniffle on the other end.  
"Yeah. She's gone." Matt whispered as he hung up the phone. Kari and TK watched everything from their bedroom, sympathizing with Matt. Kari took TK's hand and led him back into their room, closing the door softly behind them. Matt remained on the couch, crying quietly.  
Tai walked into Sora's apartment later in the evening, around eleven thirty. He spied Sora laying on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her. Tai removed his jacket and sat down next to Sora, who awoke and looked at Tai with red puffy eyes.   
"What's the matter?" Tai asked. Sora took off the ring and handed it to Tai, who looked at her quizzically.  
"I can't do this. I don't love you. I mean, I do, but not as much as I love-" Sora explained, looking down at her hands.  
"You love Matt. I know, I always have known. Ever since we first started out, I knew you wanted him. I just thought that if I proposed, you'd love me the way you love him." Tai said, his voice showing his diappointment.  
"Oh Tai. . . " Sora whispered. "Why did you stay with me then?" she asked, tears trailing down her cheeks.  
"I thought I could win you over with time. I mean, you are the love of my life, and I wanted you so badly all those years ago, it's just that I was too afraid to come out and say it. Then you and Matt got involved, and I gave up, until he moved away. Then I thought I had my chance. I should have known that true love prevails over our love, Sora." Tai remarked, looking at the floor sorrowfully.   
"Tai, I do love you very much, but I love Matt truly. He makes the world turn for me. I didn't think I'd ever move on, until you showed me how. And I'm grateful, but I have to go back. I hope you understand. I'm sorry, Tai." Sora replied, looking into Tai's melancholy brown eyes.  
"I'll be okay. I knew this would happen anyway. It was only a matter of time." Tai said, trying to be upbeat. Sora smiled feebly and hugged her new ex-boyfriend tightly.   
"Thank you. For understanding. And for loving me the way you do." Sora whispered. Tai smiled and grabbed his coat.  
"Well, it's late, and I should be getting home. I'll see you later, Sora." Tai said, chainging the subject completely. Sora nodded slightly and opened the door for Tai, who walked out and down the hall quickly, pocketing the ring in his jacket pocket as two tears slid down his face. Sora watched as Tai left and closed the door, sighing heavily.  
"Now what am I going to do?" Sora asked herself aloud, running a hand through her auburn hair with frustration.  
  
**Okay, that was chapter six. You like? I have one thing to change about chapter five that someone pointed out to me. I mentioned that Tai walked into Sora's place, and when I described him, I gave him blonde hair. Ooops! I was thinking about Matt, my bad! Tai's hair is still as wild and brown as ever, so don't freak out, all you Tai's Hair Lovers! Anyway, Chapter 7 is coming soon for all you readers. Tai and Sora aren't engaged anymore. How's Sora going to tell Matt? Will she find him in time? Or will he take off out of her life forever? Find out in the next chapter of "Moving On"**  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, this is the seventh chapter of "Moving On". This is the last chapter besides my epilogue, so be happy! We're going to find out if Sora and Matt find each other and get back together! Cross your fingers, everyone, because this is definitely going to be a nerve racking experience!**  
  
Moving On  
Chapter 7  
  
Matt woke up and sighed softly. He stared at his surroundings, the beige colored carpet and the matching walls, which were bare. He looked at the boxed littering the floor around him. This wasn't his room, it was someone else's room. Matt sat up and put a shirt on, then wrapped his dark blue robe around him. The apartment was chilly this morning. . . . . too chilly. Matt shivered involuntarily and walked out into the living room, where Kari and TK cuddled under a blanket watching TV. Matt sat down beside the couple, and Kari offered part of the blanket to Matt, who refused it quietly.  
"No thanks. By the way, why is it so cold here?" Matt asked, his teeth beginning to chatter. TK observed his brother, and quickly leapt out from under the blanket, retrieving another blanket, and tossing it to Matt before he jumped back under his blanket, shivering. Kari laughed lightly, and Matt smiled for the first time since he found out Sora was with Tai.  
"The super just came up here and said the heat system has broken. We're out of heat until this afternoon." TK replied, bringing the blanket around his neck.  
"It's November! It's freaking freezing outside, and you two are living without heat?!" Matt cried in shock. Kari and TK nodded, and Kari trembled.  
"You two should go to Tai's or Mimi's or something." Matt said, getting up and walking into his room, emerging later with his bags.  
"Where are you going? Are you leaving Odaiba?" TK asked, hurt by Matt's sudden departure. Matt nodded, and started walking to the door.  
"I have to go. There's nothing here for me anymore." Matt said dejectedly. Kari and TK nodded sadly and watched Matt walk out the door. He returned about three seconds later and sorted through the mail, retrieving a small letter.  
"Sorry, I forgot my airline ticket. I'll call you when I get home, okay? But for now, go to Tai's. It's warm there, and I don't want my brother, sister in law, and nephew or niece to catch a cold." Matt said, closing the door behind him. TK looked at Kari sadly, knowing the truth.  
"Sora's marrying Tai, isn't she?" Kari asked. TK nodded, and Kari looked down at the blanket.  
"Aren't you happy?" TK questioned, taking one of Kari's hands in his. Kari smiled slightly.  
"Of course I am. But Sora isn't in love with Tai. She's in love with Matt. It's just something us girls can see better than you guys." Kari clarified. TK nodded, understanding the situation completely.   
"He's never going to know it though, because he's gone forever." Kari said sorrowfully. TK agreed, and Kari layed her head on his chest as they sat in silence, watching the news.  
Sora woke up and looked at her clock. Eight o'clock, too early to call TK's, especially on a Saturday. Sora got dressed and walked into the kitchen, searching for something to eat. Sora settled on cereal, and sat down to eat it, but couldn't. There was some sort of nagging feeling inside her, like something wasn't right. Sora picked up the cordless phone and dialed TK and Kari's apartment.  
"Hello?" TK said into the reciever. Kari looked over at TK, who was listening intently to whoever was on the other side.  
"And I said no. I can't marry him, TK, because I love your brother. I love Matt!! Where is he, TK? Is he sleeping?" Sora finished. She listened to TK gasp on the other line, and Kari ask what was wrong. Sora tried to hear what TK was saying to Kari, but he had covered the line with his hand.  
"Sora, this is Kari. Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but Matt's gone. He left for Britain about forty five minutes ago. I'm glad you called now, because we're heading to Tai's house to warm up. Our heater has broken in our building." Kari explained sadly. Sora started to cry softly, tears falling onto the table and splattering onto the wood.  
"Oh, Kari. I never got to tell him I loved him." Sora mourned, more tears falling from her cinnamon eyes.  
"Then there's only one thing to do." Kari said decisively, taking on Tai's commanding tone.   
"What's that? He's gone." Sora said. Kari smiled and hugged TK tightly.  
"Go get him." Kari said as she hung up the phone. Sora looked determinedly at the phone and grabbed her coat, sprinting out the door seconds later.  
Matt walked down the street, his heart heavy. He had come so far to see her, to hold her in his arms and kiss her for an eternity. But she was happy with Tai. She was marrying him for goodness sake! Matt kicked a small stone and shifted his luggage in his hands. He was nearing Sora's apartment building, and was deciding on whether or not to go talk to her.   
"I still have an hour before my flight, I might as well say goodbye." Matt said softly to himself as he stopped and pressed the buzzer to be let in. After the door opened, Matt walked in and crossed into a hall to aske whether Sora was home. As he did so, Sora rushed down the stairs and out the door, missing Matt completely. Matt struggled with his bags as he lugged them up three flights of stairs to Sora's room.   
"This is it." Matt said as he knocked on the door. He heard nothing, not a sound. He knocked again, hoping she was simply sleeping in. Again, no one came to the door. Matt gave up and trudged down the steps, exiting the building and walking on down the street.   
Sora stopped by TK and Kari's apartment in time to see them piling into TK's SUV. Sora flagged the couple down. TK rolled down Kari's window and smiled brightly.  
"Did you find him?" TK asked. Kari smacked him on the arm and looked at Sora sympathetically.  
"No, I haven't. I don't know where he's going. What flight did he say he was leaving on?" Sora asked. Kari shrugged, as did TK.  
"He didn't say. I'm sorry, Sora." Kari said sadly. Sora nodded and watched TK drive away slowly.  
"I'm going to find you, Matt." Sora stated determinedly, walking quickly down the street toward the airport.  
Matt sat down on the hard plastic seat and lamented silently. The airport was fille dwith people of every tongue and every nation. He looked up at the monitor, looking for his flight number. It was running on time.   
"Soon I'm going to be home with my friends. I'll find someone, and fall in love with her. I'll forget all about Sora. Wait, who am I kidding? I'm head over heels in love with her! How can I just forget someone like that?" Matt thought, imagining Sora's face in his mind. An old woman sat down next to Matt and smiled sweetly at him. Matt smiled back wistfully, turning his attention back to the screen.  
"Hello, son. My name's Miriam. I just love making new aquaintances while I wait for a flight. What's your name, young man?" the woman asked kindly. Matt looked down and smiled at the friendliness of the woman.  
"My name's Matt Ishida. Nice to meet you, Miriam." Matt replied politely. Miriam grinned and pulled out some knitting.  
"You sound like you're from Great Britain. What brings you to Japan?" Miriam asked.   
"I came here to find my first and only love. I had to move away and leave her three years ago, so I came back to get her." Matt said, sounding distant.  
"And she's moved on, hasn't she?" Miriam asked curiously. Matt nodded, looking at the floor.  
"I don't feel like moving on. I feel like being with her. Like we used to be. It wasn't supposed to be this way." Matt added.  
"You're very much in love, I can tell." Miriam stated confidently. Matt blushed and stared at the kindly old woman, unable to believe he was devulging his feelings to her, a total stranger.  
"She makes my world turn. Every time I see her, I melt. When I hold her, I feel like we are the only people in the room. Looking into her eyes, I see a future for both of us. She is the love of my life, and I've lost her." Matt blurted. There, he'd said it. Everything he'd been feeling for three years was said in two or three simple sentences. Miriam looked at Matt and pulled him to his feet.  
"Go back and get her. No matter what the cost. True love will prevail!" Miriam cried. Matt watched the woman leave and walk toward a terminal where people were getting off a flight. An elderly man walked off and held Miriam tightly, like the world would end if he let go.  
"He must be feeling like I do." Matt thought as the reunited couple walked by. Miriam turned and winked at Matt before they blended with the crowd of people walking everywhere. Sighing, Matt sat down again onto his chair.  
Sora sprinted through the gates, searching for Matt's flight number, which she'd gotten from an employee of the airport.   
"I can't miss him. I can't!" Sora said as she hurried.   
Matt listened as the final call to board was announced. He trudged up to the attendant and handed him his ticket, walking into the corridor and getting on the plane.  
Sora stopped at the gate and checked the number. This was the right place.  
"Where's the plane to Britain?" Sora asked, her voice shaking with fatigue from all the running she had done. A petite flight attendant pointed, and Sora's heart sank through the floor. The plane had taken off. Crying, Sora slid down to the floor beside the window, holding her head with her hands. A hand touched her shoulder, and she looked up to see two dazzling blue eyes.  
"Matt!!" Sora cried happily, leaping into his arms and holding him tightly. Matt held Sora close, afraid to let go.  
"I thought you were gone." Sora whispered, looking into Matt's face, tears rolling down her cheek. Matt wiped the tears from her face with his thumb and smiled.   
" I couldn't leave without fighting for you. I love you, Sora." Matt said quietly. Sora grinned and took Matt's hands in hers.  
"There's not going to be a fight. I'm not marrying Tai. I love you too much." Sora confirmed gently. Matt looked at Sora in shock, then got down on his knee, still holding Sora's hand.   
"Then marry me. Please." Matt pleaded, pulling a small band with a tiny diamond topping it out of hs pocket.  
"This is three years old. I had bought it for our second date, but we never got to that. So I saved it for when I returned, and this is as good a time as any to give it to you, my only true love." Matt said, slipping the ring on Sora's finger. Sora pulled Matt up into a blissful kiss, which was applauded by the people who had stopped in the airport to watch the scene. Neither Sora or Matt heard the clapping, to them there were only the two of them in the whole world.   
  
**It's done! What do you think? You like? Then review! I don't even care if they are bad reviews, I just like any kind! I'll be posting an epilogue for this story, so don't quit reading it, okay? Lata, all! ~*~Ice Angel~*~ PS- don't forget to review!!!**  
  



	8. Epilogue

**Hey all! This is the epilogue to "Moving On"! Sora and Matt have gotten back together, but how exactly does this story go on to end? Find out for yourself and read this little epi I wrote to make the ending a l'il bit happier! Also, I am beginning work on a new story called "The Evil Within". It's got some Sorato, some Michi, and Daikari, a couple I have never wrote about in my life! So watch for that one, and now, on with this ending!**  
  
Moving On  
Epilogue  
  
"Matt! I need a little assistance here please!" Sora called from the kitchen one bright Saturday morning. She looked around the messy area and sighed contentedly. Three small faces looked up and smiled.  
"Mommy, let's make pancakes!" a boy around six years old piped cheerily, his blonde hair and blue eyes identical to his fathers.   
"That sounds great!" an identical boy sounded as he picked up a redheaded toddler with rusty eyes and set her in a high chair. Sora grinned and got some pancake mix out and began helping the biys make the batter.   
Matt walked down the steps and rubbed his eyes. The little girl squealed happily at the sight of her father. Matt grinned sleepily and picked up the small child, swinging her into the air and making her giggle ecstatically.  
"What did you need, honey?" Matt asked, setting the toddler back in her chair and handing her a toy. The boys looked up and beamed up at their father.  
"You have to take us to the park, remember? And Sairynn wants to go too!" one blonde boy remarked. The other boy chorused as he agreed with his brother.  
"Yeah! We wanna go to the park and feed the ducks, and play on the swings, and-" the little version of Matt was cut off by Sora.  
"After breakfast, boys. Jeremey, you get some plates, and Averey, you handle the silverware, okay?" Sora interjected. The boys were gone in a split second, getting the things their mother asked them to get. Sora smiled at Matt, who grinned happily.  
It had been seven years since Matt and Sora had reunited. They were married on September eighteenth of 2005, and had the twins, Averey Rian and Jeremey Mikael on December tenth of 2006. Five years later, Sairynn Nikol was born on November twenty eighth of 2011. They had moved from Odaiba after they were married, moving to Great Britain.   
The doorbell rang suddenly, and Matt walked to the door to be greeted by TK and Kari. A small girl around ten years old with brown hair and blue eyes ran in, followed by a blonde boy with blue eyes around four years old.  
"TK! Kari! I didn't know you were coming!" Matt exclaimed. Sora and the twins looked around the corner and cried out.  
"Uncle TK! Aunt Kari! Mikaylah! Jacob! And a new baby!!" Jeremey and Averey cried as they ran to their relatives and exchanged hugs. Kari smiled and let the boys see the tiny baby she held in her arms.  
"Her name is Rayvn Michelle. We just had her about two months ago." Kari said proudly. Sora took the little one in her arms and cuddled her lovingly.   
"Don't even think about it, Sora. We've already decided that three kids is enough!" Matt said, retrieving Sairynn from her chair and setting her down on the floor in the living room where the other kids were playing. Sora smiled weakly.  
"What if I told you it was too late to say no?" Sora asked, patting her belly. Matt, TK and Kari stared in shock as Sora nodded.  
"You're pregnant! Ahhhh!" Kari cried and hugged Sora happily. Matt grinned and kissed his wife happily. TK and Kari walked into the room with Rayvn and played quietly with the other children. Matt and Sora looked at the children, at Averey and Jeremey teaching Jacob how to build a castle. They smiled at Sairynn looking quizzically at Kari and TK's newest baby, and Mikayla peering over Kari's shoulder shyly.   
"I can't believe we're going to have another one." Matt said softly. Sora nodded and kissed Matt quickly.   
"I love you Matt." Sora said seriously.  
"I love you too. More than the sun and the stars and the earth combined. You complete me, you know." Matt whispered. Sora looked as though she would cry, but she hugged Matt tightly.  
"I'm so happy." Sora said into Matt's shoulder. Matt grinned and looked into Sora's eyes.  
"I am too. I really am." Matt said as they walked together into the crowded living room to play with the children and talk to TK and Kari.  
  
**Okay, so how did you like? That's how I envisioned 02's ending really. Matt and Sora being married with three and a half kids. . . . well, I didn't write the 02 ending, so I can't do much about it except write this ending, which makes me happy. I hope you all liked this ending, and read my newest fic coming soon to a network near you! This one will be more Michi and Daikari, and ::gasp:: less Sorato. Actually, I haven't really decided, so I guess you're going to have to. . . . . READ IT!!! Hahaha! Later, alls!!**  
~*~Ice Angel~*~  
  



End file.
